1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including an antenna cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable computer is disclosed in which an antenna cover made of resin is attached to a metallic cover of a liquid crystal display. The portable computer includes a liquid crystal display, a cover surrounding the periphery thereof, an opening portion provided in a part of the cover, an antenna element provided near the opening portion on the cover, and an antenna cover provided so as to block the opening portion. The antenna cover has a protrusion that is an attachment portion for being attached to the cover. The cover has a groove, into which the protrusion is fitted, in the vicinity of the opening portion.
The antenna cover is fixed to the opening portion of the cover by applying heat to the protrusion to weld the protrusion around the groove.